


Sick? What's that?

by ibstudent



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Issues, Cold, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Sassy Tony Stark, Sick!Tony, cough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibstudent/pseuds/ibstudent
Summary: Tony is sick, but he refuses to admit it. Steve finds him locked in the workshop and goes into full mother hen mode.





	Sick? What's that?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote and I don't have a beta so if it's cringy, I apologize.

Tony had been in the workshop for almost 36 hours straight. Not that this was out of the ordinary, but he hadn’t come up for coffee that morning. That was unusual. 

Steve got back from his morning run, expecting to see Tony getting coffee, it happened every morning without fail. Steve got back around eight, and Tony was always in the communal kitchen when he got back. 

“Hey,has Tony been up for coffee yet?”,

Clint crowed back with a, “Haven’t seen him yet loverboy!”

Bruce simple murmured around his tablet, “Probably just in the middle of something."

Steve wanted to believe Bruce, he really did, but since they had started dating six months ago, Tony had never missed a morning coffee yet. 

“I’m gonna go check on him anyways.” Steve shouted over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator.

Natasha shot back with a.”Good luck! If he’s really into something, the shop’ll be on total lock down. No one in and no one out unless it’s life or death.”

The doors dinged shut right after.  
.  
.

It seemed a lot longer than it was before the elevator opened, revealing the blacked out workshop windows. As usual, Tony’s music was so loud it was audible outside the shop. 

“JARVIS?” 

“Yes Captain Rogers?” 

“Is Tony busy at the moment? I should rephrase that. Is interrupting him going to be dangerous for either one of us?”

“No Captain Rogers, I don’t believe so. However, Sir has locked down the shop, meaning I cannot let anyone in without a manual override.”

“That’s alright JARVIS.I believe I still remember that code.” Steve proceeded to enter his override code into the keypad. The one Tony had told him was for life and death situations only. Steve figured Tony going without coffee counted as a life and death situation. 

The doors opened and rock music poured out of of the shop. 

Steve had to shout over the music to be heard, ”JARVIS! Can you turn this down?”

The volume went down considerably after this. 

Steve looked around. Not seeing Tony at first, he called out, “Tony?”

He heard a voice from the other end of the shop, near the couch,”Whatcha want stud?” This was followed by several sneezes and a coughing fit. 

“Tony?!?” Steve called out worriedly, speeding towards where he thought Tony might be. 

When he got to the couch, he was shocked to silence. Tony was laying on the couch, clearly sick and it looked like he hadn’t moved in a while. 

“Tony! Why didn’t you tell me you were sick!” Steve was worried beyond belief, remembering all the times he had almost died before the serum. 

Tony started in with the sass and sarcasm almost immediately, “What are you talking about? I’m not sick!” He then started coughing.

“Not sick? Tony, on top of the sneezing and coughing I’m hearing right now, there must be several boxes of used tissues laying around here, and I’m almost positive you have a fever. How can you say you’re not sick?”

“Okay, alright Captain Motherhen. I’m sick! There, happy now that I’ve admitted it?”

Steve sighed, equal parts relief and annoyance, “Not really, but right now my biggest concern is getting you upstairs and into bed.” Steve lifted Tony into his arms, he definitely had a fever, and told JARVIS to have the elevator ready. And to alert Bruce.   
.  
.  
“Guys, how many times do I have to tell you, I’m not this kind of doctor!” Bruce was clearly frustrated, running his hands through his hair. He looked about ready to leave. 

“Well Brucie! What did you expect? We don’t have this kind of doctor on the team, and I certainly don’t trust SHIELD, and I don’t like hospitals.” Tony’s rant was followed by another long bout of coughing.

Steve looked about ready to beg on his knees, “Bruce, please? Just this once? I wouldn’t ask except that I don’t know how bad this is, and I don’t know how long its been going on. Since apparently my boyfriend decided that hiding out in the shop would be a good way to hide his sickness.” 

“Okay, fine! I just can’t win against the two of you! Let me go find some supplies and I’ll be back. But I want to be clear, it’s just this once. Also, if this gets out to the rest of the team? I’m moving into SHIELD barracks. Capiche?”

“Yes sir!” Steve and Tony chirped in unison.   
.  
.  
Several minutes later, Bruce was back with a medical kit. Tony was reluctant to let even Bruce check up on him, but eventually agreed when Steve threatened to bench him for the next month. Tony was slightly less reluctant after this. But not much. 

After Bruce finished with the exam, he said Tony had nothing wrong with him, other than a cold. He was worried the cough could develop though, “With Tony’s history with the arc reactor, I’m concerned that this cough could become bronchitis or even pneumonia. I want to come in and do daily exams as long as this persists just to be sure. Tony?”

“Alright Brucie, out with the bad news. C’mon, I know you’re just waiting to drop it on me.” Tony sounded exasperated already.

“If this cough does develop into either bronchitis or pneumonia, you have to go to a hospital. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Okay?”

Steve jumped in before Tony could say a word, much to Tony’s chagrin, “Of course Bruce. I fully agree that daily exams are necessary and if you say Tony needs to go to the hospital, then that’s what we’ll do.” 

“Hey, woah now! Don’t I get a say in this?” Tony protested rather vehemently.

Steve looked on with a sigh of love, “Tony, you know I love you, but your self care habits aren’t the greatest.” 

Tony looked positively offenced, “What do you mean? I’ve eaten in the last 12 hours! Ask JARVIS!”

Steve and Bruce shared a look that was equal parts amusement, worry, and exasperation. While the last statement may have been true, it wasn’t always the case. 

“Well then why didn’t you tell someone you were sick? Answer me that!” Steve was trying very hard not to laugh at this point. 

“Steeeeeeeeve! Don’t mock the sick person! And I did tell someone! I told JARVIS and DUM-E!” Tony was beginning to look miserable.

Bruce chose this moment to interject, “Tony, we’ve been over this. JARVIS and DUM-E don’t count as people. No offense intended to either of them.” 

JARVIS then decided to butt his two cents into the conversation, “I urged Sir to contact one of his fellow Avengers Dr. Banner. He simply didn’t deem himself sick enough to alert any of his friends, including Captain Rogers or Miss Potts.”  
.  
.  
Thus,the next few days were filled with Steve playing nurse to Tony. And Steve found out that Tony was equal parts cuddly and whiny when sick. Steve really didn’t mind either. He had never had the chance to be the nurse. Before, he was always the sick one. 

Tony definitely wasn’t happy about being banned from the workshop, but Bruce and Steve agreed that until he was better, Tony was staying in the penthouse. Not that that was such a hardship, Tony had designed the penthouse himself, ensuring maximum levels of comfort and ease. One great thing about being sick though? The amount of cuddling between him and Steve went up exponentially.


End file.
